Dinner, Bath or Me?
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Title speaks for story. KotoUmi. Slight AU.


Dinner, Bath… or Me?

Minami Kotori x Sonoda Umi

A/N: This is inspired by one of the Love Live KotoHonoMaki niconico Video Promotions, where Kotori was asked to say this, and Uchida Aya was so embarrassed she hid behind her hands, it was adorbs 3

Sonoda Umi packed up her archery equipment and quietly exited the range. Her wristwatch clearly said seven in the evening, and she was disappointed that Kotori had to wait for her at home. After graduating from the Academy, u's members had agreed to go to the Tokyo based college from the Academy's escalator system.

After a few arguments, shy moments, and shared emotions, she and Kotori had agreed to share rent for a two-floor apartment not very far from the school and called it home, for the both of them. On another hand, much to Eri's chagrin, she'd been staying at a house behind a shrine, owned by the Toujou family. Honoka was living well in a dormitory with Maki, and NicoRinPana.

Umi stood in front of their home; bag in hand, archery equipment on her shoulder. She inhaled and exhaled twice, then keyed the door open.

"I'm home." She announced quietly. Immediately there were sounds of footsteps hurrying to her location. "Koto—"

"U- Umi-chan! Would you like d- d- dinner, a bath or…" Grey hair swayed with the movement; head tilted to one side, an index finger up touching her own cheek. "… Me?" Pale white skin immediately colored pink, then burst into red. "U- Umi-ch—"

Then a loud thud.

"U- Umi-chan!"

Lightheaded, heavy eyelids opened slowly. Light was peeking but something was gratefully blocking half of it. "Mountains?"

"Umi-chan?" a sweet voiced echoed right above her face.

"…Kotori?"

"Are you okay? You collapsed after getting home. Are you tired?" A gentle hand was placed over Umi's forehead.

"… Kotori… collapse… mountains… mountains?" The blue haired female panicked and quickly tried to sit up, only to bump into those aforementioned mountains and plop down again onto something soft. "… Soft…"

"Umi-chan?" Kotori peeked over to her face, worry written all over it. "Don't try to get up if you're still dizzy."

"_Dizzy?"_ Then images from a minute ago came flooding into her mind. Kotori in nothing but an Apron. Kotori asking her if she wanted dinner. Kotori asking her if she wanted a bath. Kotori asking her if she wanted h- h- h- h—Immediately she bolted up from the comfortable 'pillow' and fell off the couch. "D- D- D- D-"

"D?" Kotori tilted her head to one side.

"Dress! Clothes! Where!" Umi held both her hands up high, her face a bright red. Kotori's face followed in pursuit.

"I… well… I wanted to, surprise you," the grey haired female spoke with that sweet voice followed by a cute 'teehee~' and then fake-hit herself with a hand to her head. "Looks like I've been successful." Then giggled.

"_Yeah, I fainted."_ Umi looked at her with a straight face, mouth open.

"So… what would it be?" Kotori asked, flaunting the thin piece of apron on her lap, which seemed to be the only thing that covered everything else that mattered.

The poor blue haired female felt like her mind had went into overdrive.

"Umi-chan!"

For the second time, Sonoda Umi fainted.

Birds chirped right outside the window, a patch of light passing by the opening in between the closed curtains. Eyes opened to stare at the ceiling; it took her a few minutes to register that it was already morning.

"_I don't remember anything…"_ She slowly sat up from what seemed to still be the couch, looked beside her, and found Kotori, arm over the backrest, sleeping peacefully. "What a bad position." It was thankfully a Saturday, and sleeping in was an option.

Umi's face burned red, her heart pounding inside her chest as if trying to get out of it. She inhaled and exhaled sharply. She placed one hand under Kotori's knees and the other on her back, hooking it under one of her arms in a princess carrying style. Umi swallowed.

Under the apron was nothing else but Kotori. Under the apron was nothing else but Kotori's soft skin. Under the apron was nothing else but Kotori's soft skin and her wonderful b- b- b- back. Under the apron was nothing else but Kotori's soft skin, her wonderful b- b- b- back and h- h-

A thud.

"_Stupid cabinet over hang." _Unable to rub her forehead. Umi closed and opened her eyes rapidly to disperse the pain and successfully managed to go inside Kotori's room and lay her comfortably under the sheets. Before she could completely leave the bed side to cook for breakfast, a hand has grabbed her still worn-from-yesterday uniform skirt and tugged on it.

"Good morning…" a sweet voice greeted.

"Good morning, Kotori." Umi sat back on the bed and smiled at her. "Does your neck hurt? You slept in a really weird position."

"More so I felt cold, wearing nothing but an apron, hehe," she answered and pulled the blanket over to her chin. She shuffled a little bit then her free hand came out from under the sheets.

Kotori had taken off the apron and she was naked. Kotori had taken off the apron and she was naked, under that blanket. Kotori had taken off the apron and she was naked, under that blanket, and yellow eyes stared at her intently.

"Umi-chan?"

"I—uh—breakfast." She turned to leave again, but her other hand still held her skirt in place. "Yes?"

"About last night…"

Umi just turned to look at her and meet beautiful eyes of almost the same shade as hers. They stared for a moment, no one breaking eye contact. Kotori closed her eyes, soft lips covering her own in a slow but precise kiss.

"Maybe next time," Umi spoke onto her lips, her eyebrows in a frown. "When I don't faint anymore."

"Umi-chan, you'll always faint anyway." Kotori smiled onto her lips, then wrapped both arms around the archer's neck. "But I'm sure the day will come when you can faint _after_ we've done something."

"Hey." Umi's cheeks colored pink, her face in a scowl. "Just you wait."

"D- D- D- D-" Umi's cheeks colored pink, her face in a scowl, her eyebrows twitched up and down. _"Damn it."_

"Hehe." Kotori answered then pressed their foreheads together. She mouthed something.

"Hey, say that again, with your voice this time."

"No way~"

"Kotori~"

"Go, go get breakfast~"

"Geez."

Umi gave her a final kiss, then stood up to cook them breakfast. Upon closing the door, Kotori held a finger to her lips, and smiled. Behind the door, Umi smiled to herself, images of her eyes concisely watching Kotori's lips move.

"_I love you."_

(Dinner, Bath, or Me/END)


End file.
